


Better Run! Better Run!

by AngelWolf1027



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma, Angst, F/M, Fluff, near miss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWolf1027/pseuds/AngelWolf1027
Summary: Running from his problems were just going to make things worse.**EDITED (for those who have read it when it sucked worse)**





	Better Run! Better Run!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in class so pardon how horrible it is.
> 
> I edited it best to my abilities in another class but it still sucks. Oh, well.

He rounded the corner in a flash, his well-kempt hair flying wildly behind him. No amount of hair gel can withstand the wind as he sprinted through the busy streets. His sides burned as he kept pushing, knowing his energy would run out soon. His lungs gasped for air as all rational thought escaped him. He had to keep running. He wouldn’t let it get to him. He wouldn’t risk what they will learn about him. So, he kept going, running, flying, feeling. But the little ebony butterfly wouldn’t give up. It persevered, too, defying the laws of physics, or any physics he knew. And he knew a lot about physics, excelling in the subject in school, something he was very proud of and can see himself revisiting in the future. Knowledge somehow flowed to him and it made life a lot easier for him. Except now on this wild goose chase of either life or death, he had no understanding of his whereabouts or where he was going. 

As the thing got closer he felt serene numbness overcome him. He could give up. He could let go and never have to worry about how much sleep he got or how much homework he has to do because he was being somewhat of a vigilante all night. He could give up his power to the one person he would choose to give it to last. He could give up the only creature that made his room feel less like a jail cell and more like a normal bedroom. He could give up the one who made everything wrong in his life suddenly right. He could get rid of the burden. He could get rid of his sense of self-love and friendship. But, why would he? Why should he give up his life for a break? it just didn't work that way.

So run he did, down the streets, narrowly avoiding confused tourists, through alleyways. Anywhere. Running from his problems were just going to make things worse, he knew that. He had to stop running sometime. Being a superhero did help him physically as a civilian, but not enough to keep him going for much longer. It was only a matter of minutes before he’d fall from exhaustion and possibly die if not be severely sick. The alternative of transforming was no longer an option, either. That was just another way for Hawk Moth to know his identity sooner. He won't get caught and he won't transform, he told himself. Because both will end with the villain knowing who he is. Although, he had his suspicions of the man's identity... 

He could no longer feel the pinches from the little struggling black kwami hidden in his shirt pocket. His little screams and pleading to just stop and think were deterred from his brain as he hauled his tired self forward. Nothing could keep him from moving but his stupid body. He knew he wouldn’t last after he began to slow. He started barely jogging at a steady pace, limping from the soreness his feat bestowed upon him. A matter of seconds now. He nearly collapsed as he couldn't take it anymore. He curled in on himself for a moment, hacking his starved for air lungs out before wearily standing back up.

It flew up to him, ready to poison him with its evil properties and force him to be nothing but a lifeless minion. He started to notice his surroundings, just then. A familiar bakery with a familiar girl leaning on the rails of a balcony. She seemed to be looking off into space. He was finally able to breath like one should, letting some semblance of happiness overcome him. The little kwami was silent in his shirt, realizing he’d stopped going but still hearing breathing, waiting for the moment it struck. He took a deep breath and faced the creature that was now a mere two inches from his nose and turned away from it with a confident expression. 

After all, there was still hope. She was practically dead anyway. It was bound to happen. The disturbing truth of her being in his basement is what chilled him. Those suspicions crowded his mind again. Still, taking in one last deep breath, he walked in.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, person. How are you? You probably won't answer because nobody ever comments but if you do, tell me if you liked it.


End file.
